Pikelium! Hey! It sounds like Helium! XD
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: When Pikachu and Perry end up having to fight Doofenshmirt's new machine full of helium, what will happen? Especially when Ted and Kate come in? Yeah horrible summarie XD


**Er….quick note. Just in case this seems so familiar to some of you, Yes I have been watching Ice Age XD**

Perry and Pikachu's watches buzzed. GAAH! IT LIIIVVEESS!" Pikachu screamed. He grabbed a rock and whacked his watch with it.

He froze and started screaming in pain "_Man I really need to take it off before I do that!" _He screamed. Perry sighed and rolled his eyes.

They went down to HQ. "Ah! Agent P and Pikachu, it's Doofenshmirtsenshmirts" Monogram said, "He's been, on his action report, that he's been to all stores, buying Balloons-"

""_**YEAAAAHH BALLOONSSSSS!" **_ Pikachu screamed standing on his chair, his fists pumped into the air. Perry and Monogram went "O.O", staring at him. "Er…" Pikachu said. He sweat dropped "Yeah…sorry" he sat down.

Perry face palmed. "Anyways, he's been buying a type of rubber and has been taking it to his headquarters" Monogram said. "HQ would have been easier" Pikachu said.

Monogram sighed "FINE! HQ! Whatever..Anywho! Go stop him Agent P!"

"WHAT AM I! A NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR! A ROCK! _A PIECE OF AIR?" _Pikachu shouted.

LATA THAT DAY!

The two got to D.E.I late…because Pikachu wanted a milkshake but Perry whacked him. They got to the D.E.I but then were trapped in metal chains.

"Aah Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtsenshmirtz smiled "WHAT AM I?" Pikachu shouted. Doofenshmirts went "O.O" Pikachu growled. Perry sighed. "Anyways….I have just made a machine with helium and Balloons! When I was a child, I was-" Doofenshmirts said. "Ugly?" Pikachu said. Perry hid a snicker.

Doofenshmirts growled, "NO! Anyways, I was always in a comedy club!" "OH god" PIkachu said. "SHUT UP!" Doofenshmirts snapped "Anyways! I was always in a comedy club! My favorite one was with helium! But then this new person, Garry, came in. And he stole the show! So..I quit the club" he said.

Pikachu was snoozing, but woke up "Oh! Huh? Oh yeah. I heard every word" he said. Doofenshmirts growled "Oy…" he then smiled "BUT TODAY! I shall fill all these balloons with helium that I have created! And show the tri-state-area COMEDDYYY!" he laughed evilly. "The only comedy is your attitude!" Pikachu said. Perry snickered.

Doofenshmirts growled "Why are you so mean?" "Why are you so stupid?" Pikachu asked. Doofenshmirts growled. HE then sighed. "ANYWHO!" Pikachu said. He his tail hit the eject button by his chain. His chains let him go. Pikachu hit Perry's. Perry was free.

"OH gah" Doofenshmirts said. Perry and Pikachu tackled him. "OW!" Doofenshmirts shouted. Pikachu ran to the machine to turn it off. He then suddenly tripped over a penny. "GAH!" he shouted. He smacked into the machine. The helium inside it burst out. Pikachu gasped "I'M BREATHING IT!" he grabbed his neck and pretended to choke. He rolled on the floor and acted dead. He then shot up "HEY! I'M NOT DEAD!" he said with a squeaky voice and smile.

"Hey! You sound funny!" Ted shouted. He barged in. Kate growled and came in, angry. "TED!" She shouted. "HEYO!" Ted smiled. But his voice was squeaky because of the helium. "COVER YOUR MOUTH!" Doofenshmirts said. He had his mouth covered. Perry and Kate covered theirs. Ted and Pikachu were laughing insanely. Ted punched Kate. Kate yelped and accidently opened her mouth. She blinked. "It's not poison!" She said.

BUT she had a squeaky voice. She smiled and laughed at her voice. Ted and Pikachu stared at her and completely fell down laughing.

The three kept laughing. "Stop laughing!" Doofenshmirts said, his mouth still covered. "Stop laughing!" mocked Pikachu.

Perry growled, but hid a snicker. "Perry, go and grab that vacuum cleaner in the closet" Doofenshmirts said, his mouth still covered. Perry nodded and ran to the closet. He held his breath as he opened the door and pulled out the vacuum. He plugged it in. Doofenshmirts growled because Pikachu and Ted were still talking and laughing with Kate.

"STOP!" Doofenshmirts shouted, "YOU'LL DIE!" but his voice became squeaky, since he put his hands down. The four started laughing, harder.

Perry forgot the vacuum and pushed the animals out the room. Pikachu, Ted and Kate panted for breath. Pikachu looked up "Er..HI Perr" Perry rolled his eyes. "Oy…I feel…light" Ted said. Kate rolled her eyes "Oy…"

"HEY! Where's that freaky guy?" Ted asked.

"I like cranberry piiieeee!" Doofenshmirts shouted as he was dragged out into the hallway by Perry.

Pikachu sighed "Can we go home now?"

LATAAAA!

Perry sighed. He was hackin' glad that that mess was over with. He was laying on his bed when Pikachu ran in "HEY PERRY!" he said _IN A SQUEAKY VOICE _"I BROUGHT HOME SOME HELIUM!" He held up a armful of balloons

**DARN YOU PIKACHUUUUUUU! XDDD Yes I was watching Ice age like I said earlier XD**


End file.
